This Love Is Mine
by wordsunderwater
Summary: What went through Rumpelstiltskin/Mr.Gold's mind when he saw Belle waalk into his shop? Set during the Finale. Rumbelle!


**AN: So this is written from Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold's POV, and it takes place in the finale. Enjoy :)**

The glow inside the love contained in the glass vial that he held to the light reminded him of her so much. They had been on a crash course, and he should have known it. But luckily, the collision was a welcome one to a tired soul. The shimmer off the glass reminded him of her smile. The way she blushed as she turned her face away with the same smile on her face. Even how she became a willing and strong heroine to save everyone she loved from a ravaging war, even that stuck up, no good Gaston. To be honest, he never liked him anyway. He was much nicer as a rose. When she pulled down the curtains from the window, and pure light shone through, and he saw the world outside differently, it was all her. She was the sunbeam that shone upon his power-hungry soul, and made it stop to think of other things. Of the life he led. Of love.

But then it was too late. She died by her own hand and it was because of him, because he wasn't a better man to make her stay. This potion could bring back her love, their love, but it couldn't bring her life back. No magic could ever do that. And all he had left was an empty heart, and a chipped cup.

The bell rang to snap him out of his memories and miseries and he quickly tucked the potion into his right suit pocket and locked up the golden ornate egg. Sliding it into a nondescript chest, he turned around and prepared to answer the sound in the same way he always did.

_**"Excuse me, but are you Mr. Gold?"**_

The voice was familiar, he knew it somehow. Maybe it was someone he had made a deal with in times past, coming to strike another one. He always delivered- but for a price. He loved his dealings, they were the only thing he lived for, other than the quest for his lost son. The one that had yet to come back home.

_**"Yes I am, but I'm afraid the shop's closed-"**_

He froze as he turned, his heart skipping a beat like it never had before, the wheels and gears that always spun inside his head pausing. It was impossible, incredible. But Belle was standing in the dim light of his shop, casting nervous glances at the symbolic antiques that cluttered it. She looked beaten up, but not beaten down. Her hair was a tangled mess, her only clothing a hospital sheath and a frayed sweater, but she was the same. The same girl he yearned for every day that she was gone from him, the girl that he waited for by the window for hours to see if she would come back after he let her go the first time. The same woman that made his heart feel a pulse again until he let her go once more.

_**"I was, I was t-told to find you. And to tell you that, Regina locked me up."**_

Fire raced through his veins as vengeful thoughts began to swirl and form. She had done this. All of the times she stood in his store asking to make deals, internally smirking at the pain she knew she had caused him.

_**"Does that mean anything to you?"**_

Of course it did. It meant everything to him, explained everything. But he didn't trust his good fortune yet, it could all be a sham, a cruel trick of the mind, or of Regina. Having her so close to him was almost painful. He reached out a shaking, disbelieving hand and let it grasp her covered shoulder. He marveled at the feel of fabric and solidity at his fingertips.

_**"You're real- you're alive! She did this to you."**_

Her confused eyes watched him as he went through so many emotions at once. She didn't remember, but she was alive. He repeated constantly. She didn't remember, but she was alive.

_**"I was told that you'd protect me."**_

_**"Oh yes, yes I'll protect you."**_

He wrapped her in a strong hug and struggled not to cry. Mr. Gold did not cry. Rumplestiltskin did not cry.

_**"I'm sorry, do I know you?"**_

She didn't remember, but she was alive.

_**"No. But you will."**_

*/*/*/*

He decided to take her with him, to the fountain. Seeing the waters rise up with magic both good and bad might help her realize who she once was, who she still was. He was hoping it did, but he didn't know how her memory worked. He never wanted anyone to ever remember the past they shared until now. Nothing was spoken on their short journey, but the unsaid words hung heavy in the air between them. The chilling breeze left its mark on both their skin and their hair as they continued scaling the hill. Soon he felt her stop and give him a look, her eyes burning into his back.

_**"Wait."**_

_**"No no, we're very close."**_

He tried to encourage her further, but she had stopped. She wouldn't budge.

_**"Rumplestiltskin, wait."**_

The words caught his ear and he stopped. She didn't remember, he reminded himself. She doesn't really know you, she doesn't really know your real name. You're hearing what you want to hear. And he thought he wouldn't ever want anything else but power.

_**"I remember."**_

The two words were amazing at making his heart stop again. She drew closer as he faced the music.

_**"I love you."**_

_**"And I love you too."**_

*/*/*/*

_**Is this the real life-**_

_**Or is this just fantasy,**_

_**Caught in a landslide,**_

_**No escape from reality.**_

_**Open your eyes,**_

_**Look up to the skies and see-**_

_**I'm just a poor boy,**_

_**I need no sympathy.**_

_**Because I'm easy come-**_

_**Easy go,**_

_**Little high, little low,**_

_**Anywhere the wind blows, doesn't **_

_**really matter to me,**_

_**To me...**_

_**FIN.**_

**AN: So I admit I cried like a baby with happy tears at these two scenes, and I just had to write what I thought was going through his head. Hopefully you liked it. I don't know if it is my best work, but I'm certainly proud of it since it's my first Once Upon A Time fanfic :) (and if you can't guess, I'm a proud 'Dearie' (a Rumplestiltskin fan))**

**I would love reviews :D**


End file.
